A little bit longer
by Alexis dewdrops
Summary: " My heart was taken by you. Broken by you and now? It's in pieces because of you. You, Travis Stoll, You. " - Tratie, one-shot


**THANKS for reading this guys! Love y'all!**

**EDITED: 15/10/14 (I can't stand my stories not being edited! I'M SO SORRY GUYS)**

* * *

><p>Katie couldn't believe it. Her ex-boyfriend had recently been dating a new Aphrodite girl. He didn't spend time with Katie anymore. He doesn't waste time pranking Katie or her cabin anymore. In fact, he acted as if he had no idea who the heck was Katie, or anyone by that name.<p>

She had the sudden urge to curl up in a ball in her cabin and cry herself to sleep. She felt hollow inside, like a piece of her had just flew out the window.

She wanted to go right in front of Travis and yell at him for being such a jerk. She felt as if her head was being jabbed by a thousand of needles that want her dead. She felt like she wouldn't care anymore even if the sky comes crashing down or if anyone dies. She just felt... she felt betrayed, abandoned, and a thousand more colourful words that can describe her misery.

After seeing Travis and Holly making out, Katie ran back to her cabin, purposely not letting herself get noticed by Travis.

She slumped on her bed and tears flowed freely. No one was in the cabin but her, thank God; it would be so embarrassing if any one of her sisters saw her in this pitiful condition.

Memories began flashing before Katie's eyes unwillingly, and she remembered the time when Travis had first confessed his 'undying' love to her. The times they spent together. The sweet and lingering kisses and hugs he provided her with when she needed them the most. How perfect their hands felt _together. _How he usually comes up with the right things to say at the wrong moments... How he made her laugh so hard that tears would spring out of her eyes-

She didn't understand why they had to break up. If only he'd apologized... But pride got the best of them, didn't it?

Just that morning, Katie had decided to put pride aside and be the first to say 'sorry', but then the horrifying truth slapped her hard on the face- Travis had already moved on. With an Aphrodite girl. He had no idea just how much that hurt Katie.

Her heart was broken because of Travis Stoll.

She had no idea how fast time passed, and with a blink of an eye, it was already dinner time.

Running to the bathroom, she washed her reddish face until it wasn't visible she cried, and headed for dinner. She will most definately see Travis sitting at the Hermes table, laughing with his friends, and she was dreading to even see him, knowing that he didn't miss her at all.

When she took her place at the Demeter table, her cabin-mates asked if she was alright. Typical, really. But Katie just lied and smiled, praying to her mum that it looked genuine, at the very least. Her most beloved sister, Lacy, knew about the breakup, and tried to include her in their conversations.

Her intentions were good, but she just wanted to be alone, and not being able to take it anymore, she tuned them out and snuck a peak at the Hermes table.

And there he is- laughing with his bunch of friends. Not that it bothered Katie at all. Not really. Until she heard them teasing Travis about his new girlfriend Holly. An unfamiliar pain stabbed her heart, and she quickly tuned them out too. Call her dramatic or whatever, but words suffocated her.

She hurriedly excused herself, smiling apologetically at her cabin mates and told them that she had a bit of a headache and wanted to rest when, in actuality, she went to the beach to clear her mind.

Besides tending to her plants, the beach was the second place that would give her comfort. She liked seeing the waves slowly coming up to shore, it relaxed her somehow.

Katie went to the exact same spot Travis took her to when he invited her to go to see the fireworks with him and just sat there. She kind of lost track on time and was counting on the rising of the tide for 'bed time'. Her thoughts drifted here and there, thinking about the times spent with that idiotic ex-boyfriend of hers.

Boy, she was really torturing herself. He didn't care about her, so why does she not move on? Was it really that hard? Is missing him the normal course of breakup? Ugh, why can't they have a lasting relationship like Percabeth?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat beside her, and she stiffened. That unique cologne? Hard not to recognize it when she was the maker.

She turned and glared, but he just stared back; no sarcastic comments or witty jokes.

Well, the glaring wasn't going anywhere so Katie started the painful conversation; she expected her voice to come out strong, angry and hard but what came out was barely even a defeated whisper. "What?"

"Are you okay? I mean- you weren't like yourself today." he whispered, equally soft.

A strong surge of anger coursed through Katie's veins. He didn't know Katie was hurting until _today_?

"I'm okay. Is that what you want me to say, _Stoll_?" she got up and brushed the sand off her jeans, albeit very roughly, and glared at him once more before turning her back on him. "I'm just _so _glad that you noticed I wasn't myself today. After so many days of suffering. It's an improvement, really."_  
><em>

She stalked off angrily, but Travis wasn't going to let her go. He got up and chased after her.

" Look-" he shouted, "just, wait! Holly and I- we- "

" Make a good pair! " Katie turned and finished his sentence, burning tears threatening to break through her walls, blurring her vision.

Travis sighed in frustration. " No! Katie, just listen!" he made an attempt to grab her wrist but she flicked it off.

" I don't _need _to listen Travis. I _saw. _" the tears were madly irritating, but Katie made no move to wipe them off._  
><em>

Travis looked confused, before the look of sudden realization dawned on him and he panicked.

" No. No! It wasn't like that, you see- I- she- "

Katie didn't want to hear anymore excuses, and she cut him off.

" My heart was taken by you, broken by you and now? It's in pieces because of you. You, Travis Stoll. You. " with that said, she ran into the forest, leaving a stunned Travis back at the beach.

* * *

><p>Katie was at Travis Stoll's wedding.<p>

She had cried, felt useless, extremely empty, angry but over the years, these emotions just slowly pass. But she couldn't stop her heart from aching every single time she thought of that day. And not even Eric can help her through this.

Yes, Eric was this strong, handsome, cute, witty, romantic boyfriend of hers that many girls would _die _for. But- he just didn't feel right, you know? His hugs weren't as warm as _him. _His kisses weren't as sweet as _him._ And his jokes weren't as funny as _him. _

_He_ was already getting married though, and she highly doubted that _he_ felt the same way.

She tried acting cheerful though. Cheerful with Eric, cheerful for Travis. But besides everyone else, who else can she possibly lie to?

She took her place in between Annabeth and Eric, and chatted for a little while before Percy came to steal Annabeth to dance and Eric's friend came to get a drink with him. That just left her alone to think, and she realized several things with a sudden jolt.

Her favourite color was used as his wedding theme. Her favourite flower was used as his wedding decoration. Her favourite love song was used as his wedding theme song. And the date of his wedding- it was the day Katie had said yes to Travis' request for her to become his girlfriend.

Again, tears stung at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let it fall. Converting her sadness to anger, she stood up and decided to confront Travis once and for all.

When Travis noticed Katie stomping towards him, he politely dismissed the pastor.

To his surprise, Katie wordlessly dragged him off to the corridor, where it wasn't as crowded as the main hall.

" Katie- hey, I was thinking that you wouldn- "

" How dare you... " she started, cutting Travis off. Travis gave her a look, eyes furrowed in confusion.

" Excuse m- "

" How dare you use my favourite color as your wedding theme? How dare you use my favourite flower as _your _wedding decoration? How _dare you use my favourite love song as your wedding theme song? HOW DARE YOU choose your wedding day on the same exact day you confessed to me? HOW DARE YOU? _" her voice gradually got louder, and she shook uncontrollably.

Travis looked like he wanted to break down, and Katie's eyes softened. She had never seen him in this form before.

He took a deep breath, but his voice still trembled. " I-It was... It was the only way I could pretend you were my bride. "

* * *

><p>Katie woke up. She had a flashback as her dream this time. She looked to her left and saw her husband, snoring softly away and she wondered if he was dreaming about her too.<p>

She cuddled closely to him and he stirred a little, opening his eyes by a fraction and smiled dreamily. " Morning. "

She planted a kiss on his cheek and he rolled over, staring straight into her eyes and whispered, " I was just having a dream about us. "

And Katie chuckled, because this was her Travis Stoll, and hers only.

She had just needed to wait a little bit longer, but it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you guys like it? Leave a tip down in the review box guys! It would mean alot. :*<strong>

**~Dewdrops**


End file.
